Something Unexpected On The Battlefield
by Morningstar-Girl
Summary: Rogue sees something that he can't stand on his future counterpart in the midst of a battle with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. (P.S. Let's say Rogue is a neat freak and has hidden talents when it comes to hair.) Sorry if it's not funny. Inspired by comic in the photo.


_So, here's a little something based off the comic in the photo above. Hope you all like it. I'm not much of a funny writer but I try my best._

P.S The photo isn't mine; acknowledgements strictly go to the artist as I can't draw for squat._  
_

* * *

**_Something…Unexpected On The Battlefield_**

In the dead of the night, the wind blew furiously. Rogue stood on the rooftop of a large building. The red moon glowed behind the evil counterpart, forming an eerie halo of light surrounding him. His black bangs and longer grey hair blowing in the freezing wind. His red eyes were set on a blonde and pinkette on the ground below.

Lucy was on destroyed cobblestone ground, her magic having been long depleted, and kneeling behind Natsu with Happy by her side. The fire Dragon Slayer's fists were aflame, his body having Atlas' flames coursing threw his veins. His stance was protectively covering Happy and Lucy's instinctively. He wasn't going to let Rogue kill her, again, for revenge. Natsu would protect her with his life this time, for sure.

Future Rogue began to laugh maniacally. Natsu's eyes narrowed as Lucy started shivering in fear with Happy clinging to her arm.

"Rogue!" Natsu yelled. "We're ending this! NOW!"

"You cannot defeat me Natsu Dragneel," Rogue said. "You weren't enough to handle these very dragons and you're certainly not enough to take me on!" His arms spread out and his head faced up to the darkening sky. "A new era has begun! And I will be the one who carries it out! No one will-"

As the future counterpart of the shadow Dragon Slayer continued his rant about the new rule he would have complete control over, causing the original members of Team Natsu to be drawn in, no one had noticed that his present counterpart had walked into the surrounding area.

He looked up, seeing his evil future self ranting on and on. If they weren't in this current situation, Sting or even himself would shut him up before he uttered another word. But it was hard not to hear about this era of whatever he was talking about.

But, Rogue couldn't pay attention to what his counterpart was saying. His red eyes were locked on unruly locks of grey that were blowing in the wind. A tick mark appeared on the younger Dragon Slayer's forehead as one could see the reflection of the messy ponytail of the older Dragon Slayer in his red eyes.

Present Rogue, quite annoyed by the unruliness of his future counterpart's hair, stalked his way up other buildings surrounding the others. He couldn't believe that he had let himself go like that…Then again, a lot has happened in the seven years his counterpart was alive for.

Future Rogue had managed to start talking about how shadows would become light as Present Rogue climbed up behind him. The present counterpart noticed that the blonde, pinkette, and blue Exceed had noticed his presence behind Future Rogue, but Future Rogue did not.

"Shadow will become light!" Rogue yelled, his hair continuing to blow in the wind. "I'll become the ultimate light and illuminate the world!"

Present Rogue huffed out a breath of air. Seriously…When did _he_ ever become so cocky like his current partner Sting? It nearly made him want to yell out in utter frustration at the fact he had let himself turn into a insane _Sting-like_ person.

But, there was one thing that Present Rogue hated more than Sting's superiority complex over Natsu…That was unruly hair_!_

"DON'T MOVE FOR A MOMENT!" Rogue yelled, unable to hold back any longer and unable to look at that unruly hair.

"Wha~~~_WHAT?!_" Future Rogue yelled.

Present Rogue had grabbed a hold of Future Rogue's ponytail and pulled it back, making it straight as possible. The future counterpart tried fighting back, pulling his hair away from his past self. Back once seeing that familiar angry glare in his own red eyes, he stopped and looked away as his past self began parting his hair into three separate locks and braiding them together.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy looked up to the scene playing out before them with sweat dripping from their foreheads. Clearly, they were confused at what was happening before them.

"Who knew Rogue was a hair freak?" Natsu said. "Even more so than a girl, eh?"

"Aye…" Happy said unenthusiastically.

"But…He does a nice braid. It's even better than Mira's," Lucy said, amazed at the perfectly stylized braid that Present Rogue had pulled off.

With his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth, Present Rogue let out a sigh of relief. He looked down to the three on the ground as he pinched the end of the braid between his fingers. "Does anyone have a ribbon?"

"Why a ribbon?" Natsu called out.

"'Cause it looks pretty!" Happy said.

"Um…" Lucy looked around for something that Rogue could use. She found a slightly torn pink ribbon that was wide enough to make a pretty bow from. She handed it to Happy. "Fly it up to him."

"Aye Sir!" Happy flew up to where the two Rogues were and handed the ribbon that the blonde mage had found to Present Rogue.

"Great. Thank you!"

Tick marks appeared of Future Rogue's head as Present Rogue tied the bow around the end and releasing the finished product from his grasp.

"Perfect."

Now blowing in the wind was not a mess of grey locks, but a clean, neat braid tied with a pretty pink bow. Future Rogue could only stare at the braid with a dumbfounded look on his face. Natsu and Happy tried to hide their laughter behind their hands as Lucy praised Rogue's work with gleaming eyes.

"It's really good Rogue!" Lucy called out.

"Yeah!" Natsu yelled, nearly falling off his feet. "Looking _great_ Rogue!"

"Shut up!" Future Rogue yelled. He turned around to send a punch to his past self, it would hurt him in the process but he could care less at the moment. He had made himself look like a total wuss. But, instead of making contact with a face, he made contact with air and saw that Present Rogue had jumped off the roof, landing next to the three on the ground. "Wha?"

"You're really good Rogue," Lucy said.

"Thank you. If you like, when this is all over I can teach you some different styles," Rogue offered.

"That'll be great!"

"How did you learn to braid?" Happy asked.

"I practiced on Sting when we were younger."

"Sting was in braids?!" Natsu started howling with laughter.

"And pigtails as well. I'll show you some of the pictures we took when I finished with his hair."

"And send me a few of those copies! I'd _love _to hang it over his head for the rest of eternity!"

"Oi…" Future Rogue called out from the roof of the building.

They ignored him.

"Oi!"

They continued to ignore him.

"_CAN WE GO BACK TO THE PART WHEN I'M BECOMING THE LIGHT TO ILLUMINATE THE WORLD NOW?!_"


End file.
